osakagakuin42fandomcom-20200214-history
Aria Rose
Appearance Aria has a thin and slender body which makes it easy for her to run, and climb on objects and hair that comes down to her shoulders which is red with orange streaks within it. She has two small fluffy ears on the top of her head which are the same colour as her hair and she also has a bushy tail of the same colour that stops three quarters of the way up her back. She has two different coloured eyes: one being red and the other being orange often sparking comments from people who came to visit her house. She usually wears form-fitting clothes so that there is less of a chance of them catching on something when she starts climbing on objects of all shapes and sizes. Personality Aria has an incredibly bubbly personality and is extremely friendly with others given the chance. She is quite oblivious as she has lived a sheltered life so far and is very hyper and quick on her feet. She is a quick learner however she can be easily distracted by something else if it's funny or interesting to her. She loves to mess with others in safe but funny ways so her friends should always be prepared for the unexpected. While being thin and slender is preferable for her, she can’t help but be jealous of others in certain departments. She gives of the distinct smell of Hazelnut and of course, loves nuts. Powers and Abilities Aria’s powers are mostly focused on the fact that as a squirrel maji she is very light on her feet and can jump up to 6 feet vertically and up to 16 feet between objects or horizontally. She has a highly elevated olfactory sense(amazing sense of smell) and so she can track people down on their smell alone. Due to her being a squirrel maji in which she has a quick metabolism and the fact she spends a lot of energy using her powers, she can eat up to her body weight in food each week. Backstory Aria has lived an extremely sheltered and carefree life where everything she needed in life was provided by her parents and in the vicinity of her home. Her parents described her as a hyper, cute and lovable daughter, but because they were considerably overprotective of her, they thought it was best to keep her away from the outside world as they were afraid that her appearance may spark abuse from people around her. While her appearance was inherited from her parents, mostly her mother, the fact she was a squirrel maji was a mystery to her parents as they showed no signs in being one. It was only when she had turned 6 when they found out that their family had an ever fading maji gene and that there was a chance that it could manifest very strongly within the females of her family. Once she reached 15 she decided that she wanted to experience school life instead of being home tutored like the many years before and while her parents disagreed with her decision at first, they eventually let her do what she wanted considering how enthusiastic she was. She applied to OG42 as it was built around the fact it accepts people such as her and also that she wanted to meet new people like her and learn more about the world around her. Category:Accepted Character Category:Female Category:Māji Category:DesuGN Category:Student Category:Character